swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chewbacca
Chewbacca (or "Chewie", as he was known by his friends) was a legendary Wookiee from the planet Kashyyyk and co-pilot of Han Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon. He was the son of Attichitcuk, the husband of Mallatobuck, and the father of Lumpawaroo. Chewbacca carried with him the name of an ancient Wookiee hero, the great Bacca, first of the great chieftains of Kashyyyk, and the creator of a sword that denoted leadership among the Wookiees. This name placed Chewbacca in a noble lineage, which was further supported by his role in the Battle of Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars and during the Galactic Civil War. Chewbacca was a wise, sophisticated being of great strength and loyalty. As technologically savvy as the brightest Academy graduate, he was also a skilled mechanic. Chewbacca, like many Wookiees, was able to understand Basic, but he could not speak it due to his species's vocal structure. He instead spoke Shyriiwook, the main Wookiee language, composed largely of growls and grunts, to his non-Wookiee companions who typically replied in Basic. RPG D6 Stats (Note: These stats reflect Chewie as of Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back or the Battle of Hoth.) Type: Wookiee Co-pilot DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 6D, Bowcaster 9D, Dodge 6D+1, Grenade 5D+1, Melee Combat 9D, Vehicle Blasters 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien species 7D, Bureaucracy 4D, Business 4D+2, Cultures 3D+1, Intimidation 8D+2, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 7D+2, Streetwise 7D, Survival 7D, Value 7D+1 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 8D+1, Beast Riding 4D, Communications 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 7D+1, Sensors 6D, Space Transports 6D+2, (s)Space Transports: YT-1300 Transports 8D, Starship Gunnery 8D, Starship Shields 6D+1 PERCEPTION 2D Bargain 5D, Command 4D+2, Gambling 5D, Hide 3D+2, Search 3D, Sneak 3D+1 STRENGTH 5D Brawling 10D+2, Climbing/Jumping 7D+2, Lifting 10D, Stamina 10D, Swimming 7D TECHNICAL 3D+1 Blaster Repair 5D+1, Bowcaster Repair 5D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 8D, Demolitions 5D+2, Droid Programming 7D+2, Droid Repair 7D+2, First Aid 5D, Repulsorlift Repair 6D, Security 6D+1, Space Transport Repair 8D, Space Transport Repair: YT-1300 Transport 10D+2 Special Abilities: Berserker Rage: If a Wookiee becomes enraged (the character must believe himself or those to whom he has pledged a life debt to be in immediate, deadly danger) the character gets a +2D bonus to Strength for the purposes of causing damage while brawling (the character's brawling skill is not increased). The character also suffers a -2D penalty to all non-Strength attribute and skill checks (minimum 1D). When trying to calm down from a berserker rage while enemies are still present, the Wookiee must make a Moderate Perception total. The Wookiee rolls a minimum of 1D for the check (therefore, while most Wookiees are engaged, they will normally have to roll a 6 with their Wild Die to be able to calm down). Please note that this penalty applies to enemies. After all enemies have been eliminated, the character must only make an Easy Perception total (with no penalty) to calm down. Wookiee player characters must be careful when using Force Points while in berserker rage. Since the rage is clearly based on anger and aggression, using Force Points will almost always lead to the character getting a Dark Side Point. The use of the Force Point must be wholly justified not to incur a Dark Side Point. Climbing Claws: Wookiees have retractable climbing claws which are used for climbing only. They add +2D to their climbing skill while using the skills. Any Wookieee who intentionally uses his claws in hand-to-hand combat is automatically considered dishonorable by other members of his species, possibly to be hunted down - regardless of the circumstances. Story Factors: Honor: Wookiees are honor-bound. They are fierce warriors with a great deal of pride and they can be rage-driven, cruel, and unfair - but they have a code of honor. They do not betray their species - individually or as a whole. They do not betray their friends or desert them. They may break the "law," but never their code. The Wookiees Code of Honor is as stringent as it is ancient. Language: Wookiees cannot speak Basic, but they all understand it. Nearly always, they have a close friend who they travel with who can interpret for them...though a Wookiee's intent is seldom misunderstood. Enslaved: Prior to the defeat of the Empire, almost all Wookiees were enslaved by the Empire, and there was a substantial bounty for the capture of "free" Wookiees. Reputation: Wookiees are widely regarded as fierce savages with short tempers. Most people will go out of their way not to enrage a Wookiee. Force Points: 3 Character Points: 21 Move: 13 Equipment: Bowcaster (4D), ammo bandolier, droid tool kit, starship tool kit, waist pouch. Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for the summary of Chewbacca. To read more, click Chewbacca. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters